My Love Story in Marching Band at School
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Kisah cintaku di eksul Marching Band di sekolahanku, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya sejak aku bertubrukan dengannya, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi pada eksul Marching Band, SpaBel, Review please!No Flame!


Just : Kita ngebuat fict baru lagi padahal ada 2 fict yang kita belum selesai…

Sil : Iya,hahaha…. Dan ini cerita sudah kami buat saat kami kelas 1 dan kita buat Pair Favorite kita lagi, yay!

Just : Silahkan anda membaca dan mer-review fict ini,makasih! Kalau gak suka ya gak usah baca.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya yang entah kapan Hetalia bakal jadi saya#DoR<p>

Warning : OC,OOT,OOC,AU,GAJE,LEBAY,ABAL,ANCUR,TYPO(S),DLL

Belgium : Bella Van Densar (diusulkan sama teman kami)

Netherland : Holland Van Densar

Luxembourg : Luks Van Densar

Indonesia!Fem : Kirana Kusma Cahaya

* * *

><p>Jumat pagi yang mendung,aku bangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak, aku menatap langit yang mendung lewat jendela. Ahh, hari ini hujan. Aku paling suka hujan, dan udaranya yang dingin membuatku ingin tidur sepanjang hari. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ternyata Luks, adikku yang imut tapi kadang menyebalkan.<p>

"Kak.. banguuuuuuunnn! Kak Holland sudah bangun duluan,tuh! Kalo gak cepet bangun kakak mau dilempar bantal sapi kesayangannya?" teriaknya.

"OGAH! Iya, ini udah bangun dari tadi !" balasku berteriak.

Kemudian adikku pergi. Kesunyian kembali melandaku. Aku segera mandi. Setelah mandi akupun turun ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapanku. Aku melihat keluargaku sudah menunggu di sana.

"Bella, hari ini kamu jangan telat Marching " Ujar kakakku yang bernama Holland yang telah menjadi senior Marching dan dia sudah kelas 3 SMP.

"Iya,iya! Kakak sendiri juga jangan telat! Jangan nguntit si Kirana terus dia sudah ada pacarnya tauk! " jawabku ketus.

"iya,iya,iya! HAH! Sejak kapan Kirana punya pacar?" kata Kak Holland dengan Shyok.

Aku hanya diam dan mengabaikannya yang lagi nerocos tentang sahabatku si Kirana , aku langsung mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya. Oh iya, namaku Bella Van Densar, panggilanku Bella. Aku adalah siswa kelas 1 SMP. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku adalah anggota marching band section terompet. Menurutku kegiatan marching band sangat menyenangkan meskipun melelahkan.

"Kak, ayo berangkat nanti aku telat ke sekolah!" Teriak Luks yang membuyarkan lamuanku.

"Iya,… Kak Holland,Ayo, cepat!" Kataku sambil memakai sepatuku.

"Iya,iya, jangan cerewet!" teriak kak Holland sambil mengambil tasnya.

Hari ini hari Jumat. Hari kesukaanku karena hari ini latihan marching band. Selain itu, aku juga bisa melihatnya. Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah dengan hati ringan. Aku pergi ke sekolah bersama Luks, dan Kak Holland dengan berjalan kaki karena rumah kami dengan sekolah lumayan dekat.

Tak lama kemudian aku melihat gerbang World Academy. yang tak lain adalah sekolahku. Akupun melangkah masuk gerbang dengan semangat.

"Oi, sombong yaa"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkanku. Ternyata Kirana, sahabatku yang tomboy, berantakan, dan paling ceria dan orang yang ditaksir oleh kakakku.

"Hahaha, gak toh tadi aku melamun, hehe" jawabku.

"Cieee, ngelamunin dia ya?" goda Kirana.

Seketika aku yakin mukaku memerah. Yaampunn, Kirana..

"Wihh, mukamu ga ada bedanya ma tomat kayak buah sayuran kesukaanya. Tuh, merahh. Cieee, hahahah" godanya lagi.

"Udah lah gak usah ngomongin dia" seruku nyaris berteriak karena Kirana sudah berlari ke kelas. Dan saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Kak Holland lagi pudung karena dia manggil si kirana tapi malah dikacangin,ckckck….

_8__ bulan yang lalu…_

_Ini awalnya aku masuk SMP. Aku terseyum menatap gerbang sekolah bertuliskan W yang artinya World. Perasaanku tak karuan, aku merasa senang tapi aku juga gugup padahal kakakku juga bersekolah disini. Aku akan menemui teman-teman yang baru, dan suasana yang baru. Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah._

_Tiba-tiba saat itu datang…_

_Braaakkkk.. Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menabrakku._

"_aduh, maaf ya dik" katanya ramah._

_Seketika aku menatap matanya__. Mata emerald yang ramah, kesanku pertama kali. Sepertinya dia kakak kelasku. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang unik. Kelihatannya dia baik._

"_dek, maaf ya" katanya lagi._

"_oh iya kak, tidak apa-apa" kataku terbata._

_Entah kenapa kami pun berjalan bersama-sama. Tetapi kami berdua terdiam, hembusan angin kencang pun menambah kesunyian antara kami berdua._

"_namaku Antonio__ Fernandez Carriedo ,kamu boleh panggil aku Antonio,kalau kamu?" tiba-tiba ia bersuara._

"_ngg, namaku Bella…Bella Van Densar__" jawabku gugup. Entah kenapa aku yang cerewet ini bisa gugup. Aduuhh, ayo dong katakan sesuatu._

"_Kamu adeknya Holland,ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat ramah._

"_I…iya…" Kataku dengan terbata-bata._

"_Anuh….Hmmn…kakak kelas berapa?" akhirnya aku bersuara lagi._

"_kelas 9-B. Kamu murid baru kan? Nanti ku ajak berkeliling sekolah. Hmm, udah dulu ya dek, aku harus ke kelas nih. Bye" katanya tanpa jeda._

"_bye.." jawabku lemas._

_Kegiatan hari ini berlangsung dengan cepat ingin kutemui segera kak Antonio. Akupun menuju ke kelas 9-B –yang kucari dengan susah payah yang berada di lantai satu. Tapi…_

_Jantungku berde__gup tak karuan. Ternyata kak Antonio lagi bersama seorang wanita. Mereka sangat dekat dan mesra. Aduh, kenapa rasanya akuu … mungkinkah aku ? cemburu ?_

_Dengan langkah gontai ku tinggalkan kelas 9-B itu._

_Aku menuju ke kelasku dengan hati suram. Ternyata di kelas ada pemilihan ekstrakurikuler. Aku berlari cepat menuju ke kelas._

"_ayo,__ isi daftar ekskulnya" kata ketua kelas yang baru dipilih yang bernama Kiku ._

"_iya.." jawabku sambil menerima daftar kertas ekstrakurikuler_

_Pilihan daftar ekskul sangat banyak. Aku bingung ingin memilih yang mana. Tiba-tiba aku melihat tulisan marching band. Asiiiikk.. ucapku dalam hati sambil membulati tulisan marching band. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bermain terompet, dan kuharap aku bisa memainkannya jika aku ikut kegiatan ini._

_Ekskul diadakan hari jumat. Ternyata banyak dari kelasku__ yang ikut marching band –Kirana,Sey,Elizaveta,Lily, dan masih banyak lagi- dengan senang hati aku menghampiri mereka._

_Latihan pu__n di mulai. Kulihat kak Antonio. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Aku senang sekali. Tetapi kesenangan itu sirna tak berbekas karena kak Antonio bersama pacarnnya._

Teng… teng… teng bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan membuyarkan lamuanku.

"woi, ke kantin yuk!" kata Kirana. Di belakangnya ada Sey, Elizaveta, dan Lily sedang menungguku. Kini mereka menjadi sahabatku.

"iyaa.. ayo cepat sebelum kehabisan tempat duduk" kataku lalu pergi bersama mereka.

Di kantin aku melihat kak Antonio, kak Romano, kak Gilbert, kak Roderich, dan kak Arthur –lima senior marching yang banyak di di idolakan- tapi hatiku hanya untuk kak Antonio..

"Oy, Bella, jangan lupa latihan,ya!" kata seseorang dibelakangku dan menepuk pundakku dan ternyata kak Romano.

"astaga, kakak ini bikin kaget aja.. iya kak pasti datang" jawabku kesal.

"ohh, ya sudah byee" katanya lagi.

"iya sudah terserah" jawabku ketus.

keempat sahabatku melihatku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Wushh, apa yang terjadi ?

"menurutku kak Romano itu Care banget deh sama kamu. So sweet" kata Elizaveta dengan dengan gaya khasnya yang lebayyy.

"apa,siihh!, itu udah biasa kali. Udah lah ga usah ngomongin dia. Ayo, cari tempat. Nahh kan, udah penuh. Kalian sih!" kataku cerewet bercampur kesal.

"iya sudah" jawab mereka berempat pasrah.

Akhirnya tiba saat yang di tunggu-tunggu. Pulang sekolah !

Semua anak sangat semangat pulang apalagi Mathias ,anak yang paling ramai dan menyebalkan yang duduk disampingku.

"anak-anak minggu depan kalian ulangan materinya aljabar!" seru bu Ancient Greece marah.

"yahhh ! huuuu!" seru anak-anak kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian ini. Peristiwa seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di kelasku yang seperti pasar ini. Memang kesal sih kadang kami di suruh ulangan padahal materinya belum selesai. Uhhh.

"hari ini jalan yuk!" ajak Elizaveta yang penggila fashion dan hobi jalan tiap minggu.

"hmm, aku gak bisa, gak dibolehin sama kakak" kata Lily dengan nada kecewa karena sebenarnya kakaknya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Lily, dasar kakak yang Overprotective.

"aku sama Sey mau marching, ya kan ?" kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"oh iya, aku lupa. Ya sudah kita ke mall aja, kan marchingnya jam 2. sekarang masih jam 11. Lily kamu harus ikut! Bella sama Sey juga! Yaa?" kata Elizaveta ga mau ngalah. Duhh, manusia satu ini paling susah kalau di tolak ajakannya, tapi ya sudahlah.

"iya sudah,Eliza. Aku ikut" ujar Lily pasrah.

"oke.. kataku mengalah. Sey, kamu ikut kan?" tanyaku kepada Sey yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kami.

"iya dehh, oh iya Karina mana?" Tanya Sey.

Kemana anak gila itu ? mataku berkeliling mencari Karina. Astaga, ternyata dia lagi bergosip dengan Alfred, Mathias,Yong Soo,Feliciano(sejak kapan dia jadi nakal?) dan Sadiq, yang merupakan kelompok anak nakal di kelasku. Ada-ada saja.

"Kiran, nanti kamu mau gak jalan-jalan?" tanyaku pada Kirana yang masih bergosip dengan anak laki-laki.

"Oke,aku ikut! Aku gak mau ketinggalan komik dan game"Balas Kirana.

"Iya,bu Kirana !" teriak Sey.

"Oke,oke!" Balas Kirana sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Setelah itu , kami berlima pergi ke mall untuk cuci mata. Seperti biasa si Miss maksa itu 'memaksa' kita untuk menghamburkan uang. Seperti foto box, main game, shopping, de el el yang tidak penting. Tapi kami berempat tidak mau dan akhirnya Miss maksa belanja sendiri –kecuali kalau main game pasti Kirana ikut bersamanya- kami berempat kewalahan mengikuti langkah Miss maksa yang sangat gesit itu.

Aku heran kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan mereka berempat. Padahal sifat kami semua sangat jauh berbeda.

Aku, yang bandel, cerewet,. Dan suka ngelantur tapi aku orangnya juga baik,tidak sombong,murah senyum,dan juga perhatian-ini kata teman-temanku-. Mereka berempat juga kadang kesal dengan sifatku yang seperti ini-sifat yang bandel,cerewet dan suka ngelantur-. Aku keturunan Negara Belgium. Mukaku di golongkan biasa saja.

Lily yang lemah lembut dan tidak terlalu ribut, juga pintar. Dia juga yang paling berpengalaman tentang mengurusi hal tentang jenis-jenis bunga di antara kami berlima.

Elizaveta yang –kalian sudah tau- Miss maksa, penggila fashion, hobi menoleksi foto Yaoi, dan menghamburkan uang. Selalu jalan ke mall dan entah apa yang di lakukannya di mall. Dia juga cantik, tetapi mukanya selalu cemberut sehingga mengurangi kecantikannya.

Sey yang misterius, pecinta marching sama sepertiku, hobi masak yang bahannya selalu ikan, tampilannya paling sederhana di antara kami berlima.

Kirana yang tomboy kelewatan, suka teriak-teriak, cuek, paling ceria, paling berani. Selalu berperang mulut dengan Elizaveta. Aku kewalahan menghadapi mereka kalau perang. Dia yang paling cantik di antara kami semua, sayangnya dia tomboy.

Kami bisa bersahabat karena dulu kami tergabung dalam marching band, kami memegang alat yang berbeda. Aku section terompet, Sey section mellophone, Lily dan Kirana section colour guard,Elizaveta section perkusi yaitu sebagai Pitt.

Tapi, sekarang Kirana, Lily, dan Elizaveta keluar dari marching karena di larang oleh keluarganya. Lily ekskul merawat tanaman, Elizaveta ekskul fotografi dan Kirana ekskul menari.

"Bel, udah jam setengah 2 nih, ke sekolah yuk. Ntar telat loh" kata Sey mengingatkanku.

"oh iya, ayo kita ke sekolah. Kalian pulang kan?" ujarku sambil menatap Elizaveta,lily,dan Kirana bergantian.

"iya, ya sudah kalian cepat ke sekolah, nanti telat loh" kata Lily mengingatkanku.

"iya, bye" teriakku dan Sey sambil berlari keluar dari mall.

Aku dan Sey turun dari angkot(?) dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Aduh, kami telat.

"Sey, tolong fotocopy partitur nada ini ya" kata kak Yakterina kepada Sey.

"iya, kak" kata Sey senang karena ia mempunyai alasan untuk telat.

"ya sudah. Makasih ya dek. Nanti di bawa ke ruang marching ya" kata kak Yakterina sambil berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Sey terlihat kebingungan melihat kertas partitur nada yang di pegangnya.

"Bel, kamu masuk aja duluan. Aku mau fotocopy dulu" kata Sey sambil berjalan menuju tempat fotocopy yang berada di seberang sekolah.

"Sey, kita sama-sama aja. Loh ? Sey mana ? aduh, udah pergi dia. Siaalll! Udahlah pasti disuruh lari lapangan" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"dek, telat juga ya?" tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara.

"hah?" kataku sambil membalikan badan. Dan seperti mimpi, di sana ada kak Antonio sambil tersenyum.

"ohh maaf kak. Hehe" kataku grogi. Siall, pasti mukaku sudah merah.

"ayo masuk, ntar tambah telat nih, udah jam setengah tiga" kata kak Antonio santai.

Aku berlari bersamanya. Dan seperti yang kuduga kami telat.

"ayo cepat! Aiiya… Kok telat sih? Udah setengah tiga,cepat lari lapangan tiga kali,Aru" perintah kak Yao, pelatih yang kadang galak dan kadang sangat baik.

"i..iyaa" kataku dan kak Antonio berbarengan.

"Aduuhh, kok Cuma lari berdua sih ? coba ada Sey. Licik tuh anak" ucapku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku berlari bersamanya. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, sampai aku tak bisa merasakannya. Aku berlari menyusul kak Antonio. Tapi…

Braaaakkkkk ! aku terjatuh di samping kak Antonio. Malunyaaa, sekarang pasti aku di ketawain kak Antonio. Ya Tuhan.

"dek, ayo sini ku bantu"Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak kusangka ternyata ia malah menolongku. Aku senang bercampur malu. Sekarang ia memegang tanganku. Aku tak bisa merasakan degup jantungku.

"eeh, iya kak" kataku memegang tangannya yang hangat lalu kembali berlari bersamanya.

Setelah berlari tiga kali aku dan kak Antonio menuju tempat kak Yao untuk mengambil alat.

"ayo, cepat ke sini. Ini terompetnya,Aru" kata kak Yao sambil memberikan terompet kepadaku kak dan Antonio juga.

Aku berjalan menuju teman-temanku yang section terompet. Ternyata mereka sedang latihan. Aku berlari untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sambil berkonsentrasi aku meniup terompetku. Tunggu, di mana kak Antonio? Entahlah yang penting latihan dulu.

Ohh, ternyata ia sedang melatih Sey. Sial dia tidak lari. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku mempunyai kesempatan berdua dengan kak Antonio. Hahaha. Kak Antonio berjalan menuju ke arahku. Sial, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aduhh...

"Bella, kamu salah niup tuh. Sekarang sudah lagu kedua" kata kak Romano melihatku heran. Sepertinya dia melihatku sedang menatap kak Antonio.

"oh iya kak" jawabku sambil berkonsentrasi meniup terompet.

Teman-teman yang lain juga menatapku heran. Biasanya aku tidak pernah salah kalau meniup terompet. Bisa di katakan aku junior terompet yang paling hebat. Hahaha.

"Makanya kalau main yang bener" Ujar ketus Kak Holland yang sedang memegang alat Tuba. Sebenarnya Kak Antonio dan aku memegang alat Terompet dan Kak Holland memegang alat Tuba dan Kak Romano memegang alat Mellophone dan kami semua satu section yaitu section Brass.

Tak terasa sudah jam 5. sebelum pulang kami apel bersama-sama. Seperti biasa tanganku terasa sakit setelah meniup terompet. Tapi aku sudah sangat terbiasa. Beginilah keadaanku setelah latihan marching : rambut berantakan, keringatan, tangan dan kaki pegal-pegal. Tetapi sekali lagi ku tegaskan aku sudah biasa.

Setelah apel aku menuju gerbang bersama Kak Holland,dan yang lain.

"Sey,aku duluan ya" pamitku kepada mereka.

"iya" kata Sey sambil duduk di depan gerbang.

Aku duduk di kamar menatap jendela. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena hari ini aku sering berduaan dengan kak Antonio. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Kembali terlintas di benakku bagaimana aku bersama kak Antonio tadi. Tadi dia menolongku, dan selalu membuatku jantungan. Intinya, aku sangat senang.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Kelihatannya sekarang musim hujan. Tadi pagi sudah hujan, sekarang hujan lagi. Tapi seperti biasa aku menatap jendela dan melihat bagaimana derasnya hujan di luar.

Seketika terlintas ide di benakku. Ya! Itu ide yang sangat cemerlang. Aku segera berlari ke luar kamar tanpa mempedulikan Luks yang melarangku keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>~~TBC~~<p>

* * *

><p>Sil : Wowo, panjang bener,!<p>

Just : Hn…

Sil : Kita buat tentang Bella ikut marching karena diri kami yang asli juga ikut marching tapi megang trumpet,ahaha…

Just : Hn… dan Jangan lupa me-REVIEW,ya?dan NO FLAME Thanx!


End file.
